


Dancing like you're free

by Kiritagawa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Persona 5: Dancing Star Night | Dancing in Starlight, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiritagawa/pseuds/Kiritagawa
Summary: Club Velvet, accessible by falling asleep and going to dream land. But did everyone seriously fall asleep in their uniforms? Not possible...especially not for Akira.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 33





	Dancing like you're free

A knock on the door. Despite the lack of response, it slides open anyway.

"Yusuke, the twins say you're on next." Akira says as he walks towards Yusuke. Yusuke is adjusting his gloves as he's sat on his chair. He doesn't turn his head, but he nods to convey that he heard Akira. "I'm almost ready. And while you're here, can I ask you to join me?"

"Join you? As in, join your dance?" Akira asks back to make sure, tilting his head slightly.  
"Yes..." Yusuke nods. "But, I don't want you to just jump in then jump back out. I want to..." Yusuke pauses as he stands up, going to caress Akira's hand. "Dance as partners. This is merely a dream, so if we wish to dance in perfect sync, all we must do is think it."  
Akira looks down at his hand and softly blushes. He lifts it up slightly to allow Yusuke to pull it closer. Is all of this truly a dream, or were they transported to this realm between mind and matter? Yusuke's gentle touch feels all too real for it to merely be a lucid dream of sorts. Yusuke then pulls Akira's hand all the way up and near his chin. Despite Akira wearing gloves himself, Yusuke presses a kiss to the back of Akira's hand. The tenderness of the kiss, how light Yusuke's lips are, Akira feels it all.  
Surely it's not simply because he's _thinking_ of feeling Yusuke's tender affection...

"You always have a way with your words, Yusuke. If it doesn't sound like poetry, it's as if they're one with the rhythm of the earth...if that makes sense." Akira replies.  
"Rythm of the earth...perhaps we can get our heartbeats in synch with it as we dance." Yusuke softly chuckles. "Shall we head to the dance floor?"  
"Yes, let's go."

* * *

"A replica of the Museum of Vanity..." Akira mutters as he looks around. "...this is where we fought his shadow."  
"Yes. Such a place is a perfect place to dance with you. After all, this place is where you saved me, helping me take control of my life and confront the truth." Yusuke turns to smile at Akira. "Madarame would try pulling us apart if he saw us like this. He never had to express distain for what we have, but looking back at it...he would have been disgusted." Despite how the words seem painful, Yusuke can't help but laugh. "In a sense, dancing here would be dancing on the grave of his shadow, the grave of the man that would hate to see us together the most. It's defiance...rebellion, the drive that got us all here."

"Rebellion... oh! Are we going to incorporare that into our dance?" Akira asks.  
Yusuke chuckles some more. "In a sense, yes. We will dance as freely as we wish, with no chains weighing us down. As for the song...I think the song that played in the palace...would it be wise to call it the song of Madarame's heart? What would he have called it?"  
"...perhaps...'A Woman'. After all, his distortions started to grow because he envied one so." Akira says, trying to word it smartly to impress his boyfriend.  
Yusuke's expression lights up, looking impressed and pleased with the suggestion. "Ah, wonderful! But...those twins can pull up a song created by a distorted heart that no longer exists, right?" Yusuke questions.  
"They should be able to. They seem to have pulled songs we've heard from memory for one..." Akira says.

"So, we just have to think about the song, and they'll have no trouble playing it?"  
"Exactly."

"Now..." Akira grabs hold of Yusule's right hand with his left. "Are you going to take the lead?"

Yusuke pauses for a second before sliding his free hand up and around Akira's waist. When this is done, Akira places his free hand on Yusuke's shoulder.  
Silence. If their friends are watching, they're not saying a word. A familiar instrument starts up, and the song of vanity chimes through the dance space.

Yusuke steps to turn them both around, Akira moving along with him flawlessly. Moving in sync, it's as if they're dancing on the wind. They dance a lap around the area they once fought against the old plagarist. They spin back to the centre and then Yusuke goes to dip Akira, making sure it's not too deep as to not have his glasses reel back and fall off. When he pulls his boyfriend back up, Akira goes in to give Yusuke a quick kiss. Yusuke's cheeks turn a soft pink, and he stares longinly, deep into Akira's eyes. Staring back, Akira gives a slightly cheeky grin in return.  
"Spin me, Yusuke!"  
Yusuke nods. He steps back and lets go of Akira's waist, lifting his hand into the air. He goes to spin Akira like a musicbox ballerina.

Akira laughs, going to try and spin on the tip of his shoe. Before he can think about getting too dizzy, he pulls himself back into Yusuke's embrace, hand back on his shoulder. Yusuke re-adjusts fairly quickly as well. They step, turn and twirl together in perfect sync. If anyone was actually watching, they weren't saying a word.

The two move to pull apart, and Akira spins off, deattaching himself from Yusuke for just a moment. Once he stops spinning, he slides his hand up his body before releasing it into air. He glides his hand back down across his face. He kicks his feet up high before spinning back into Yusuke's arm's once again.

The two hold each other close as they glide across the stage. As the song starts fading out, Yusuke goes to dip Akira again. Instead of pulling him back up this time, he goes in for a kiss. The two melt down until they're both on their knees. When they pull apart, the song has ended. Akira laughs through a gasp for breath, fogging up his glasses slightly.

"Your eyes..."

Yusuke carefully goes to pull Akira's glasses off. "They hold so much emotion in them. Passion, anger, joy, fear, love...I've seen it all through these." He says. "But now...what I see is that you feel lonely...  
This is because you're in juvenile hall, far off from the ones that care about you...is it not?"

Akira's eyes widen. He tried his best to act as if it didn't bother him, or if he wasn't in jail at all...of course Yusuke was going to be the one to see right through him.

"Tell me..."

Yusuke slowly lets go of Akira, slightly adjusting himself to sit more comfortably.

"Why did you make it so that you came here in your uniform? Unlike the rest of us...you weren't going to go to shool in the morning."

Akira sinks his head, staring at the floor.  
"I...I guess I just didn't want you all to worry. I came back from that interrogation no worse for wear, what's some time in Juvenile Hall?"

Yusuke shakes his head, going to gently grab Akira's chin and lift it up.

"You were putting on an act then too. Your eyes told me everything. Fear-stricken they were. I...I'm not even sure if you slept that night." Yusuke replies. "This is no different. Please...don't act tough just for our sakes. You can be human, you can be upset, you can cry..."

As if glass just shattered, Akira's expression changes to one of sadness. He pulls himself into Yusuke's chest as he starts to silently but wetly cry. Yusuke wraps his arms around his boyfriend to comfort him.

"I don't want this to be a dream. It feels too real..." Akira mutters through Yusuke's chest. "Your embrace, your voice, these tears of mine...it can't possibly be a dream...I don't want it to be...."

"I'm right here...No matter what, we'll do everything to see you out of there. After all, your heart may be free, but you don't feel as if it matches your physical state, yes?"

"...free..."

"Maybe that's why I don't want this to be a dream. When I'm with you, that's exactly how I feel."


End file.
